Drag Strip
Drag Strip (ドラッグストリップ, Doragu Sutorippu), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is always looking for a way to get ahead. Vicious and opportunistic, it doesn't take much for him to set his sights on higher and higher prizes... even if it means selling out his fellow Stunticons. He's not the brightest or the strongest Decepticon around, but he's just bright enough and just strong enough to be a major pain in the rear axle. And with a nitro-powered booster-rocket available in both vehicle and robot mode, chasing him is a risky prospect. Althout, he has never even heard of the term "graceful in victory". He doesn't just like to win, he loves it. Drag Strip would sooner die a miserable death than ever sacrifice a victory, as he thrives on the bragging rights which accompany first place. He can't keep himself from stroking his own ego and bragging about his accomplishments in excruciating detail. The other Decepticons, Megatron included, hate his metal guts and would gladly pummel him to scrap for being plain obnoxious if it weren't for the fact that his insatiable lust for victory makes him a formidable foe against the Autobots. Not that he cares; they're just jealous. Submitting himself to Shockwave's combiner experiments, he often finds himself paired with the considerably weaker-strutted Wildbreak, who he has to browbeat and threaten on a regular basis to get their job done. When the two combine into "Dragbreak", Dragstrip is the one in command of the combiner mode's motor functions. The two of them can combine further with their and his fellow Stunticons can combine to form the right arm of Menasor. "Only those who crossed the finish line first survive." :—Drag Strip. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Eric Artell (English), Kōki Kataoka (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Car, when arriving to Earth, Blast Off adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Tyrrell P34. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Drag_Strip_TFD_Vehicle.png|Drag Strip's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Autobots * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Blademarang — Drag Strip throws a dagger that strikes all opponents within the vicinity. Each target receives a DoT tick, which starts off with 260 points of damage, with a 20% increase to every successive tick. If there is more than one opponent, then Drag Strip can throw up to 2 blademarangs. An additional 20% damage will be contributed onto every additional enemy over 5 seconds. Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons In battle, Drag Strip wielded a pair of "Shadow Daggers" and the "Lightspeed Cutting Torch". Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Drag Strip Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Drag Strip Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Stunticons Category:DC Universe Characters